


Serendipity

by goldengrethan



Category: Grethan - Fandom, The Dolan Twins, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, ethan dolan - Fandom, grayson dolan - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Dom Grayson, Drug Use, Ethan and Grayson Dolan - Freeform, Grethan, Grethan smut - Freeform, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex In The Van, Top!Grayson, aaaahh it feels so good to be writing about my favorite incestuous twins again, bottom!ethan, it's just some weed dont u worry, subby Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengrethan/pseuds/goldengrethan
Summary: "You could put yourself to use for once, eh? Gimme the first orgasm in the van.” Ethan laughed at how ridiculous it sounded, but he wasn’t kidding by any means.Or,The one where E and Gray are looking for something to do during their cross-country road trip.
Relationships: Ethan Dolan/Grayson Dolan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> **Edit: If you like my writing and would also like to receive a personalized fic in exchange for your donations to BLM, [PLEASE CLICK HERE FOR MORE INFO! WILL BE DOING ALL REQUESTS](https://sweetestgrethan.tumblr.com/post/619673093637603328/grethan-for-blm)!**
> 
> Hello lovelies 💛 I’m so glad to be back and sharing this with y’all. This is something I started a long time ago, before the first van video came out, but after they announced they’d be doing the whole van thing. I finally finished it thanks to this lovely song, give it a listen if you can! 
> 
> I'm hoping to be more consistent with posting again, both here and on my Tumblr! Please hold me accountable :')
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy, don’t hesitate to let me know your thoughts! Don’t forget to read the description before reading 💝💗💖💘

[ _ The universe has moved for us _ ](https://genius.com/Genius-english-translations-bts-intro-serendipity-english-translation-lyrics#note-15089422)

[ _ Without missing a single thing _ ](https://genius.com/Genius-english-translations-bts-intro-serendipity-english-translation-lyrics#note-15089422)

[ _ Our happiness was meant to be _ ](https://genius.com/Genius-english-translations-bts-intro-serendipity-english-translation-lyrics#note-15089422)

[ _ Cuz you love me, and I love you _ ](https://genius.com/Genius-english-translations-bts-intro-serendipity-english-translation-lyrics#note-15089422)

________

Missouri was a little blurry for Grayson.

Not because it wasn’t worth remembering, it was far from. It had mostly been the weed; that always made for holes in his memories. He and Ethan didn’t do it often, because his lungs were pretty finicky, but Kyle had gotten them something he knew would be gentle enough on Grayson’s asthma and that would keep them entertained during the long drive to Jersey. Grayson was thankful, because driving for hours on end as a passenger was a fate he wouldn’t wish on anyone. 

They had stopped for the night at an empty rest stop on the side of a moderately empty highway. It had initially given Grayson the creeps, being stopped in a parking lot in almost pitch-black darkness, save for a couple of lamp posts scattered around the stop, but seeing Ethan nearly dozing at the wheel spooked him even more.

Ethan had sensed how on edge Grayson had been the last couple hours of the drive and urged him to smoke a bit when they stopped, just to get his mind off of the day behind them. Grayson was glad he listened, because he was having a wonderful time, cuddled close to Ethan in the back of their newly furnished van, wrapped in blankets and surrounded by pillows that covered almost every inch of their bed. 

They were resting, not asleep, but both exhausted from running around various states and driving. Grayson’s head was laid on top of his brother’s chest, Ethan’s hand carding through the now grown out locks on top of his twin’s head. Grayson had put on some random playlist in the background, and he would occasionally hum along to the songs that played. 

“Sorry for making you drive all day, E,” Grayson mumbled softly, cuddling his face up under Ethan’s scraggly chin, pressing an apologetic kiss there.

“S’kay,” Ethan responded with equal softness. This kiss made goosebumps rise on his skin, the older twin always a sucker for the simplest affection Grayson offered. “I like driving. Definitely more fun than sitting next to me all day.” He smirked a little and playfully tugged at Grayson’s hair.

Grayson whined, which quickly turned into a giggle, intensely focused on how amazing it felt to have Ethan combing through his hair like he was. “It  _ is _ boring, you jerk.” Grayson huffed, going to lift his head up so he could look at Ethan better, taking the moment to kiss him sweetly. 

Ethan smiled into the kiss and let his head fall back against the mountain of pillows when they pulled away. “I know what would make it more fun.” He said suddenly, lifting his head once more to peek at Grayson.

Grayson could recognize the look on Ethan’s face, no matter how high he was. He could tell when Ethan was concocting some sort of plan to get them in trouble, or make for good filming material, or simply to annoy Grayson. “Oh yeah? And what’s that, angel?” Grayson asked easily, leaning down to kiss Ethan’s jaw, leading kisses up to his cheek, and then stopping at his temple. 

“You could put yourself to use for once, eh? Gimme the first orgasm in the van.” Ethan laughed at how ridiculous it sounded, but he wasn’t kidding by any means. He’d been fantasizing about being fucked in the back for too long now. They’d been way too busy to even think about that for the last few days, but now seemed like as good a time as any, considering the had the whole night ahead of them.

“The first? How do you know I haven’t already jacked off in here?” Grayson teased, already moving so he was slotted between Ethan’s legs, kissing him again before he could respond. 

“Shut up.” Ethan laughed between kisses, arms snaking around Grayson’s neck to pull him flush against him.

“Take off your clothes,” Grayson instructed, a sense of firmness in his tone. He pulled away and watched Ethan sit up and do as he said, never breaking eye contact with him. “What do you want, huh?” He purred, eyes raking over Ethan’s body as more of him slowly came into view. 

There was something about the soft, calculated way Grayson would instruct him. It didn’t matter how he said it, Ethan was so far gone for his brother that he’d do absolutely anything he asked. Even the simple question was enough to make him shiver all over in anticipation. Usually, he’d slap Grayson upside the head for telling him what to do in their everyday lives, but it was different when Grayson was on top of him, intent on making him feel good. 

“You,” Ethan breathed, leaning in to close the gap between them once more, feeling Grayson push him onto his back again. “All of you.” 

Grayson didn’t have to be told twice as he began to pull his own clothes off, feeling like everything was in slow motion, their bodies warm against each other and offering some friction. He wondered how being high would make this feel, only ever having sex when he was impaired once or twice, and it was only ever off a few shots of tequila. Still, he was excited to experience it with his Ethan. “That’s a tall order,” Grayson said playfully and shoved his hand down the front of Ethan’s shorts, rubbing the curve of his dick over his boxers, feeling it easily fatten up against his palm.

Ethan couldn’t help but stare adoringly up at Grayson, not even fazed by the corny comment. Truthfully, he was a little preoccupied with the fact that Grayson was stroking him to hardness, so you really couldn’t blame him. 

Grayson could tell he was already struggling to form coherent sentences, probably a combination of the weed and the pleasure making his brain go haywire. “My boy’s already so obedient, and I barely had to touch you.” He observed aloud. “Wonder what you’ll be like once I’m inside of you,” said with the dumbest grin on his face. 

“Please-“ Ethan finally got out, eyes fluttering shut and hips rolling up into Grayson’s hand. “No teasing, I need you,” he whined. 

On a normal day, that would’ve been a sure-fire way to get Grayson to go extra slow and ramp up the teasing. Grayson understood, though. He knew Ethan was tired after a long day of driving and just wanted to get fucked senseless. Grayson was a sucker for any of Ethan’s begging and now was no exception. Grayson moved to kiss Ethan again without another word, this time working to get Ethan’s shorts off as fast as he could. It was a whirlwind of clothes being hastily discarded and limbs tangling as they struggled to get fully undressed, both fully hard by the end of it.

Ethan was panting, trying to concentrate on one thing at a time, but his mind was so clouded with need that it was hard to think at all. “Duffel-“ he finally got out at some point, in between kisses. “Front pocket. I brought lube.” He informed Grayson. 

Grayson was so thankful Ethan thought ahead with these things, quickly scrambling off of him to go find it. It wasn’t long then, before three of Grayson’s fingers occupied Ethan’s entrance. He wasn’t being ginger, by any means, thrusting them deep and curling them upwards with every backstroke of his hand. He knew Ethan could handle it. 

Ethan was somehow more of a mess than before, leaking a pitiful puddle of precome onto his belly, legs spread wide in either direction, ass pushing down against Grayson’s hand for more. It must’ve been the weed, he decided, making him so wildly sensitive. He felt like he could come in a few moments if he didn’t do anything to stop Grayson, but he seemed to pick up on how hard Ethan was struggling, and stopped his movements before Ethan could take action. It only made the older twin whine, though, still breathing heavily and flushed all over. 

“Can’t wait,” Ethan urged softly. “I’m going fuckin’ crazy, Gray.” He said with a frustrated huff, scooting down the bed even more to get closer to Grayson’s cock. 

Grayson was eating it all up, honestly. His brother’s eagerness was only spurring him on more. Watching Ethan writhe and  _ beg _ for him was an amazing thing, something that will be seared permanently into his brain so he’d never forget it. “You’re lucky I’m high.” He joked as he opened the bottle of lube once more, finally prepping himself to push into Ethan.

“Or what?” Ethan quipped back playfully. “You’d punish me? Wow, I’m so scared, Gray.” Ethan feigned fear, sounding completely sarcastic as he watched Grayson stroke himself. 

Grayson let out a chuckle, a knowing one, because he knew what Ethan was doing. The man was a masochist, for fuck’s sake. Most of their relationship was Ethan fucking with Grayson, making him angry and teasing him until Grayson had no choice but to blow up, or teach him a lesson on respect. Ethan lived for it. “Next time I have you like this, I won’t be so nice. You’re only making it worse for yourself.” Grayson warned, both serious and playful as he spread Ethan’s thighs apart a little more, his free hand guiding himself against his entrance and rubbing it in circles. 

Ethan’s eyes slammed shut as he felt the head against him, moaning shakily at the lame stimulation. He  _ really  _ wasn’t going to last long at all. “Shut up and fuck me.” He said, as sternly as he could, eyes fluttering open again to look up at Grayson. Grayson had him all figured out, Ethan knew that. He was shameless about it, too. He  _ wanted _ to see the way Grayson shifted from playful to serious in a split-second, he wanted to feel the fear course through him as he wondered what Grayson would do to punish him. He wanted to push and push until Grayson could only respond forcefully. 

Grayson didn’t hesitate to fit himself snuggly inside of his brother, not even giving him a moment to adjust before he started thrusting. One of Grayson’s hands also wrapped around Ethan’s throat and squeezed, pressing down into his windpipe preventing Ethan from saying much else. “You’re so much prettier when you’re quiet.” Grayson panted. 

Ethan’s hands immediately went to wrap around Grayson’s wrists, helpless as he was ambushed by all the different sensations. The harsh jabbing of Grayson’s cock, along with the annoyed tone of his voice and the lack of air being sent to his lungs were all a dangerous mix, something that meant his impending orgasm would be expedited. “Easy, easy,” Ethan said in a strained whine, dropping his hands from Grayson’s wrist after deciding to not fight against the much bigger, much stronger man on top of him.    
  
Grayson had a sick smirk on his face, the sadistic bastard, watching Ethan wriggle and struggle against him with a pleased look on his face. He was sometimes amazed how  _ easy  _ this was with him, how Ethan yielded and trusted him for just about anything. Seeing the complete surrender on Ethan’s face when he was balls deep inside of him, his jaw dropped and countless moans falling from the parted lips, eyebrows knit in pleasure was enough incentive to keep going, to never stop making Ethan feel amazing. 

Ethan never claimed to a stallion when it came to this stuff. His resolve was shit, and he liked to indulge a little too much to be depriving himself of the pleasure Grayson so willingly gave him. So what, he came fast? Grayson took him apart in such little time, with such little effort, Ethan was helpless to it, and he didn’t want to be better about it. 

The sound of their skin slapping together was muted in the small interior of the van, Ethan’s moans having turned into yelps and cries, already severely close to coming. Ethan’s head was tilted back, still struggling to breathe with Grayson’s hand clasped around his throat, but not wanting it to stop. Soon, the older of the two was tightening his thighs around Grayson’s waist, a warning that he would be coming soon. “Don’t stop, please,” Ethan pleaded.

“That’s all it took?” Grayson growled, sounding a bit scary, but he knew Ethan would know he was just teasing, continuing to break him down as he thrust deeply into him. “Haven’t even touched you and you’re already fucking coming?” 

Ethan’s whole body flushed in embarrassment. It made him feel weak and powerful all at once, both shaming him and fueling his stubbornness, his need to defy everything Grayson told him to do. He couldn’t do much other than let out a few strained moans as it washed over him, completely defenseless. 

Grayson watched as Ethan was suddenly tensing, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he shot come all up his chest, going as far as to land on his chin. Ethan was speechless, as he usually was, nothing but a mess of breathless whines at this point. Grayson continued to fuck into him through his whole orgasm, until he was coming himself. Usually, he liked to fill Ethan to the brim, as much as Ethan didn’t prefer it. He loved seeing it trickle out and make a mess between his legs, like proof that he’d been well-fucked and well-loved. Grayson decided, without the presence of a shower, that would be cruel to Ethan, so he managed to pull out just before. Grayson painted Ethan’s chest with a soft groan, moving his hand from Ethan’s neck to the bed beside his head, needing something to keep him upright so he wouldn’t collapse on top of him.

Neither said anything until the rough breathing died down, and Grayson started to nudge at Ethan’s cheek with his nose, pressing kisses there until he found his lips. 

“Congrats. First orgasm in the van. We’ll have to find a cake to celebrate tomorrow.” Grayson teased, kissing him deeper, and pulling away completely so they could start cleaning up. 

“Mm, cake. That sounds so good right now,” Ethan said as he finally relaxed his body, waiting for Grayson to come back and clean him up, like he always did. “We don’t have anything in the pantry?” He smirked and lifted his head just slightly to watch him. 

“Maybe.” Grayson chuckled as he crawled back into bed with some tissues in hand, gentle as he wiped all of their recent offenses away. “You’ll have to go and check for yourself.” He hummed, teasing him and the fact that he probably could not do that at the moment. Ethan was sensitive as it was, he doubted he had the strength to stand right now. 

“Fuck off.” Ethan huffed, contradicting himself when he pulled Grayson down again for another slow kiss. 

Grayson was content with the fact that Missouri wasn’t so bad after all. He was sure many more states would be just as memorable, in the same ways. Grayson was already looking forward to the next time they stopped for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Remember to click here if you like my writing and want a personalized fic! Make a difference and receive something you love while you do it](https://sweetestgrethan.tumblr.com/post/619673093637603328/grethan-for-blm)!


End file.
